Generación Merodeadores Versión Demi
by vanerc
Summary: ¿Cómo eran los merodeadores de niños? , ¿Cómo era la amistad de Lily y Severus?, ¿Cómo se enamoraron Lily y James? Todo desde el punto de vista de alguien especial. Mi primer fic n.n
1. Chapter 1

***Casi todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen J.K Rowling.**

**Hola, este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste.**

**Esto sucede en la época de los merodeadores.**

Una linda niña se dirigía al andén 9 y ¾ con su padre de la mano, muy contenta y nerviosa, pues era su primer año en Hogwarts. Era alta, delgada, rubia con el pelo liso, y unos ojos azules como un zafiro. Se llamaba Demetria Proots, aunque ella prefería que la llamaran Demi. Antes de subir al andén 9 y ¾, abrazo y le susurro a su padre:

Papa, ¿crees que hare muchos amigos?

Su padre, que era Percival Proots,un hombre alto, con rasgos finos, pelo y ojos castaños y uno de los hombres mas importantes de la comunidad mágica, le dijo con una tierna sonrisa:

Claro cariño, pero no te olvides de mi…

¡Claro que no! (dijo con cara de enfado) te escribiré todos los días

En ese instante sono el reloj de la estación avisando que quedaba poco para partir.

Corre hija, si no perderas el tren.

Demi se subió al tren y se despidió de su padre y mandándole un beso.

Ojala Lira estuvieras aquí para ver a nuestra hija partir, se ve tan feliz…

**Perdon se que es demasiado corto, pero es mi primer fic, jejeje**

**A la niña la llame Demetria, por Demi Lovato ^^**

**Lira era la madre de Demi que murió cuando ella era pequeña, Lira es igual que Demi en aspecto físico. Demi le recuerda mucho a ella.**

**Dejenme fics aver si les gusto y acepto sugerencias =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo =D**

Demi buscaba un compartimento vacio y en el pasillo vio a dos chicos discutir, uno era moreno, ojos castaños, con gafas, Demi pensó que había metido los dedos en un enchufe porque estaba todo despeinado. El otro era moreno con reflejos azules, ojos grises, para Demi era mono. Como si no fuera con ella paso de largo y ellos seguían a lo suyo. Entró en un compartimento en donde estaban un chico con el pelo grasiento y ojos negros, y una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes.

Perdonad, ¿ puedo pasar?

Claro, entra (hablo la pelirroja con una sonrisa) Me llamo Lily Evans y el es Severus Snape.

Encantada, yo soy Demetria Proots. (dijo con una sonrisa amigable)

Estuvieron charlando acerca de donde vivían, sus gustos, aficiones, etc. Despues llegaron los chicos que estaban pelando llegaron y se sentaron.

Demi pensó: Que maleducados, ¿es que no saben llamar antes a la puerta? Seguro que vienen del zoológico muggle.

Bueno,¿ y en que casa queréis entrar?

Yo no se, la verdad, mis padres son muggles.

Eso ni se pregunta, por supuesto, en Slytherin

¿ SLYTHERIN?

De repente el chico con gafas se levanto:

Slytherin es para los perdedores. La mejor casa es la de Gryffindor, donde están los héroes (mientras lo decía levantaba una espada invisible y la otra mano la tenia en el corazón)

Claro, si lo que quieres es tener musculos en vez de cerebro.

¿Y tu porque no dices nada? (Mirando al pelinegro de ojos grises)

Es que toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin…

Dios… y yo que creía que eras normal.

Pero puedo romper con la tradición. (decía mientras sonreía, durante unos segundos Demi se quedo embobada pero recupero la compostura).

Demi, Sev, vámonos…

Demi, Severus y Lily salieron del compartimento, encontraron otro con unas chicas llamadas Nelly y Selena. Estuvieron todos charlando animadamente. Hasta que bajaron del tren. Al bajar había un hombre muy grande, cualquiera diría que es hijo de un gigante.

Vamos los de 1º a los botes. De 5 en 5.

En el bote donde iba Demi iban Lily, Severus, Selena y Nelly.

Bajamos de los botes, y seguimos a una mujer de unos 50 y tantos años. Nos detuvo en unas escaleras.

Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, Soy la profesora Mcgonagall. En breve entraran por esa puerta para unirse a sus compañeros, pero antes de eso, se os seleccionara para vuestras casas. A saber:

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras viváis aquí vuestra casa será vuestra familia, vuestros triunfos serán puntos para vuestra casa y cualquier infracción hará que pierda puntos. Al final del año la casa con más puntos será galardonada con la copa de la casa.

Esperen aquí un momento porfavor.

Hay Lily, que nervios… espero que caigamos juntas

Espero que si Demi, eres mi primera mejor amiga.

En ese momento llego la profesora McGonagall.

Ya esta todo listo, síganme…

**Dejen Reviews =D**

**Anda con la Demi… aver si le va a gustar Sirius… xD ya veremos.. xP**

**Y James y sus pelos que parece que ha metido los dedos en un enchufe, jajaja…**

**Veremos como acaba la selección… **


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo ^^

-Esperen aquí un momento porfavor.

-Hay Lily, que nervios… espero que caigamos juntas

-Espero que si Demi, eres mi primera mejor amiga.

En ese momento llego la profesora McGonagall.

-Ya esta todo listo, síganme…

Entraron al gran comedor, en el techo se veía el cielo despejado con estrellas iluminando el comedor, los alumnos de otros cursos miraban a sus nuevos compañeros, aunque algunos se llevaban mas miradas que otros. Un hombre se levanto, llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una larga y torcida nariz y un fluido cabello, barba y bigote plateados. Era el director Albus Dumbledore. Mientras decía su discurso, Demi noto que Lily le cogió la mano y también le cogía a Severus, a Demi le entro un poco de risa pues este se puso rojo como un tomate.

El director se sentó y acto seguido la profesora McGonagall puso un taburete y encima un sombrero.

Lily, el sombrero tiene sus añitos en…

Jajaja, si es verdad.

La profesora McGonagall explicó el procedimiento de la selección, luego abrió un pergamino y leyó el siguiente nombre: Sirius Black

El niño ando a grandes zancadas por los nervios, hasta que se sentó en taburete, McGonagall puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza. El sombrero acabo de un buen rato, gritó: Gryffindor.

Sirius iba muy feliz, casi corriendo a la mesa con sus nuevos compañeros donde le esperaban muy contentos, cuando este llegó miro a su prima Bellatrix como diciendo: ¿Y ahora qué?

Fueron saliendo varios niños, Piter Pettigrew [Gryffindor], Remus Lupin [Gryffindor], Lily Evans [Gryffindor],James Potter [Gryffindor], Severus Snape [Slytherin]. Hasta que llegó el turno de Demi.

Demi se le borro la sonrisa de golpe. Fue al banco mirando al suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. McGonagall le puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza. El sombrero seleccionador no dijo nada… , pensando… , (pasado una media hora)

Ejem… , ¿ sombrero te queda mucho?

No, no… ya lo tengo decidido

Y a era hora. – Pensó Demi

El sombrero dudo unos instantes más, pero al fin habló:

Me ha costado decidirme, pero ya se donde iras… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Demi de la tensión que tenia se empezó a reir a carcajadas, la gente la miraban, hasta los profesores... Demi fue a la mesa de Gryffindor a saludar a sus nuevos compañeros, aunque ella y Lily sabían que faltaba alguien en su mesa, Severus.

**Bueno la selección creo que ha estado bien. Espero que os haya gustado =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que he tardado mucho…, pero ha sido por varias cosas que me han pasado y cuando me ponía a escribir, me quedaba en blanco… bueno aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo =D**

Cuando terminaron de cenar, los prefectos los llevaron a la torre de gryffindor , les explicaron donde estaban los dormitorios, el horario se los darían mañana, etc. Demi y Lily se pusieron muy contentas ya que serian compañeras de habitación.

-¡ Lily que bien, hemos caído juntas ¡

-Si, pero… ¿Quiénes son las otras dos?

-Somos nosotras

En ese momento aparecieron en el dormitorio Nelly y Selena, las chicas que conocieron en el tren.

-Uff… menos mal que sois vosotras, creía que nos iba a tocar por compañeras unos trolls.

-Nos lo tomaremos como un cumplido (dijeron a la vez riendo)

Al día siguiente, les entregaron los horarios. Les tocaba encantamientos. Con Slytherin.

-¡Que bien!, ¡podremos estar con Sev! (dijo Lily entusiasmada)

-¡Sii! ( =D )

-¿Qué haremos hoy?, ¿Aprenderemos ha paralizar a alguien, o volar cosas?

-Creo que no Demi, hoy será la presentación…

-Jooo… ( T_T )

Llegaron al gran comedor, desayunaron y se dirigieron al aula de encantamientos. Casi al entrar vieron a un chico pelinegro de ojos grises, flirteando con una chica de gryffindor, con una sonrisa digna de un dentista de primera.

-El que faltaba… (susurró Demi a Lily) (-.-)

-Este no pierde el tiempo… (¬¬)

Demi y Lily entraron a la clase se sentaron en un pupitre de la segunda fila. Unos minutos después llego el profesor Flitwick, un anciano de baja estatura. Todos los alumnos se sentaron. Por suerte, Severus estaba en el pupitre de delante.

El profesor Flitwick se presentó, explicó de que iba su materia y lo que iban a dar este curso, cuando menos se lo esperaron terminó la clase. Charlaron un poco con Severus, después se dirigieron a la siguiente clase.

-¿Ahora que toca Lily?

-Pociones…

Fueron al aula de pociones, se sentaron juntas, al rato llego el profesor Slughorn. Un hombre bastante mayor, con su barriga cervecera y se le asomaba una calvilla en la coronilla. El profesor Slughorn se presentó, explicó de que iba su materia y lo que iban a dar este curso.

Y así todas las clases…

-Jo… yo me creía que íbamos a hacer algo mas interesante ( ¬¬)

-¿Qué quieres Lily? Es el primer dia de clases… , no se hace nada del otro mundo (=/)

El resto del día las clases fueron iguales , presentaciones y explicaciones…

**Espero que os haya gustado =D**

**Muchas Gracias por los Reviews ^_^**

**PD: Otra vez… perdón por tardar =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno al hacer el cap.4 , se me viene la inspiración a montones, ¿Por qué no puede ser así siempre? xD **

Así pasaron las semanas, hasta llegar a mediados de Noviembre. Ya hacía bastante frío, así que todos estaban ya con bufanda y guantes, incluso algunos con gorros. Demi, Lily y Severus estaban paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts, mientras hablaban:

-¿Sabéis como se hacen llamar? (Mirando a James ,Sirius , Remus y Peter, que estaban con unas chicas de 2º)

-Espera, a ver si lo adivino… ¿los SubSa?

-¿Eing? (O_O) (Dijeron a la vez Severus y Demi)

-Jajaja, tendríais que ver vuestras caras, Subsa es Subnormales Salidos.

Cuando pillaron el chiste, se rieron, aunque se rieron por cumplir ya que el chiste era verdaderamente malo…

-Sev… (le susurró Demi) hay que decirle a Lily que tiene un pésimo sentido del humor (=S)

- Se lo dices tú, que Lily enfadada es sinónimo de peligro (.)

- ¿Qué decis de mi? (-.-)

- Nada, nada… (Saltaron los dos ala vez)

- Si ya claro…, bueno, ¿Cómo se hacen llamar?

- Ah si… Los Merodeadores ( xD )

Cuando escucharon esto, los 3 se morían de risa, casi se les saltan las lagrimas de la risa…

-Mira que tienen mal gusto en… (xD)

-¿Quién tiene mal gusto?

Aparecieron los 4 merodeadores, detrás de ellos con 4 chicas de 2º. El que hablo no era otro que Sirius Black.

-¿A ti que te importa? (Saltó Demi)

-Pues la verdad sí, porque estais hablando de nosotros…

- ¿ Y si es así que? (Le contesto Severus con un tono bastante borde=

Ahora saltó James… - Chicas, chicas… no deberíais ir con serpientes, son muy traicioneras y feas.

-¡Muy buena James! (le dijo Sirius mientras chocaban las palmas)

- ¿Te has visto en el espejo Potter?

-No creo Lily, seguro que lo rompió (XD) (dijo Demi)

- Oye tu rubita, con mi Jamsie Pooh no te metas, ¿te queda claro? (le respondió una morena, una de las chicas de 2º)

- ¿Jamsie Pooh? (Demi, Lily y Severus se troncharon de risa , mientras que James se ponía rojo)

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI AMY! (Decia un James bastante enfadado)

- JaJaJaJaJaJa (Reian hasta los demás merodeadores y las otras chicas de 2º)

- Pero Jamsie, es como me gusta llamarte mi amor, es un nombre muy mono.

- JaJaJaJaJaJa (Reían más…)

- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES JAMSIE! , ¡ADEMAS TU Y YO NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!

-Eres cruel Jamsiee… ¡TE ODIO! (T_T) (Y salió corriendo hacia el castillo con sus amigas detrás para consolarla…)

- No se deben tratar a las chicas así Jamsie Pooh (xP) (Dijo Sirius)

- JaJaJaJaJaJa (A Demi se le saltaron las lagrimas de la risa)  
- Vete a la mierda Sirius, o mejor te llamo Sirii… (XD)

A Sirius se le quedo una cara, mas bien esta cara (O_O) antes de pasar a un rojo tomate e ir detrás de James para que se comiera unos cuantos capones…

-Estos dos siempre igual… (habló Remus), bueno siento lo que ha pasado y me disculpo por ellos, vamos Peter.

-Ehm… si, adiós. (Dijo Peter)

Salieron corriendo por donde minutos antes fueron James y Sirius.

-¿Estos no están cuerdos del todo verdad? (Dijo Demi)

-Muy bien no están, eso es verdad (Afirmó Lily)

-Bueno, chicas, me voy que tengo que hacer deberes de DCAO…

-Espera que tenemos que tenemos también que hacer deberes pero de pociones...

Fueron caminando tranquilamente hasta el castillo, recordando lo que había sucedido en aquella tarde, volvieron a reir cuando recordaron a Jamsie Pooh y Sirii. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo se despidieron y cada uno fue a su sala común.

**Espero que os haya gustado =D**

**Jajajaja, Jamsie Pooh , cuando me lo imagine me rei un monton…**

**Recuerden: Por cada Review que dejan Sirius le recuerda a James su Jamsie Pooh ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdon, se que e tardado mucho pero quería aprovechar mis últimos días de vacaciones y ahora el instituto no podre escribir mucho =S (mira que escribo poco… -_-) Bueno espero que os guste =D/ Por cierto ayer fue mi cumple ^^**

Pasaba el tiempo, se notaba bastante ya el frio, también es normal ya que estábamos a primero de Diciembre. A Demi le hacia mucha ilusión ya la navidad. Aunque esta semana estaba de muy mala leche, ya que los merodeadores les había dado por molestarlos. Demi y Lily estaban en clase de encantamientos, mientras hablaban:

¡La próxima vez que se me acerquen les lanzo una maldición! (_)

Cálmate Demi, no merecen la pena (¬¬)

No se como puedes estar tan tranquila… , cada 5 minutos nos hacen algo (-.-)

No te preocupes, cuando ya se aburran nos dejaran en…

De repente por arte de magia (mas bien por arte de los merodeadores) les cayeron encima, nada menos que, ¡estiércol de dragón!

¡AHHHHHHHH! – Gritaron a la vez Lily y Demi

¡JaJaJaJaJa! – Se reian toda la clase.

¡YO OS MATOOO! – Decia Demi mientras cojia su varita y lanzaba encantamientos a diestra y siniestra…

Mii peloooo (T_T) – Lloraba la pobre Lily (te entiendo Lily =S)

La escena era de lo mas cómica, que cualquiera creería que estaba sacada de una comedia. El profesor Flitwick (NA: no se si en la época de los meroeadores estaba el profesor Flitwick pero bueno.. ) Chillando para callar a los alumnos de sus ruidosas carcajadas, Demi corriendo detrás de James y Sirius, Peter escondido debajo del pupitre y Remus intentando disimular la risa.

¡Basta ya! – Ordenó el Profesor Flitwick con una voz tan aterradora que el aula se quedo en silencio.

Los merodeadores corrieron a sus pupitres mientras que Demi volvió a sentarse con Lily, y esta dejo de llorar de inmediato aunque hacia pucheritos (=/ )

Sr. Potter, Sr. Black, Sr. Pettigrew, Srta. Proots y Srta. Evans están ustedes castigados.

¿QUEEEEE? – (O_O, O_O, T_T, =S, ;( … ) (NA: Las caras son de los 5 xD)

Lo que les acabo de decir y 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y como les escuche una sola protesta van a estar castigados hasta fin de curso.

Si profesor… (-_-!, ¬¬, T_T,=(, =/ )

**El mismo dia… Unas horas después…**

No puedo creer que yo, Lily Evans, este castigada. Y todo por culpa de estos… (¬¬)

No eres la única sorprendida… (-_-)

No os quejéis, estáis compartiendo castigo con nada menos que nosotros (^^) – Dijo Sirius.

Eso es lo que justamente me amarga… (¬¬) – Dijo Demi.

Eso si que no me lo creo… (o_o) – Dijo James.

No tengo ganas de discutir con estúpidos (-_-!) – Dijo Lily

**Después de un ratillo…**

¡Por fin! – Dijeron todos a la vez

Bueno Demi, ¿nos vamos?

Claro, no aguanto mas con estos… (¬¬)

Sois las chicas mas raras de todo Hogwarts…, teneis la mejor compañía del mundo y la despreciais, que penita me dais (=/) – Dijo Sirius

Pues corre con tus tontitas babeadoras anda… ( ;) )

Tú estas loquita por mí, lo que pasa que no lo admites (=P)

Antes adopto a un colacuerno ( n_n )

Claro, claro… ( ^_^ )

Bueno, adiós… (¿No podría ser hasta nunca? T_T )

Se dirigían a la sala común cuando se encontraron con Severus por el camino, les contaron todo lo ocurrido hoy hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, donde se despidieron hasta mañana.

**Espero que os haya gustado =D**

**Se que no escribo mucho pero intentare escribir mas ^^**

**Ahora que empiezan las clases no me dejan el ordenador entre semana T_T**

**Pero aun asi lo intentare =D**

**Ya saben por un review que dejan James y Sirius le hacen una broma a las serpientes ^^ (yo también las odio xP, aunque hay excepciones jeje)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Se que he tardado mucho en escribir otro capitulo, pero es que mandan muchos deberes y cada dos por tres exámenes (que poca piedad T.T). Ahí va el capitulo 7.**

Quedaban 2 semanas para las vacaciones, y ya estaban artos de exámenes. Demi, Lily y Severus estaban prácticamente las 24 horas en la biblioteca estudiando, estudiando y estudiando…

Lily, Sev… ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? (^_^)

No Demi tenemos mucho que estudiar, estamos casi en Navidad y no tenemos tiempo nada mas que para estudiar. – Dijo Lily

Lily, no nos vendría mal que nos diera un poco el aire, además solo estamos en la biblioteca, tendrá que darnos algún dia la luz solar… ( =/ ) - Dijo Severus

Bueno… , esta bien… , pero una hora como mucho ( ¬¬ )

¡Eres la mejor Lilian Evans!

Si, si, vale, vale, ¿pero podemos irnos ya? ( n_n")

Recogieron los libros y pergaminos, y se dirigieron a hacia el lago, pues ya en invierno estaba congelado y había un paisaje hermoso. Mientras caminaban Demi pensaba que haría en Navidad, pues su padre no le había enviado ninguna carta sobre si tendría trabajo en Navidad, o si la invitaba a traer amigos a casa… A Demi esto la ponía triste…

Lily pensaba por el camino si Petunia estaría todavía enfadada con ella, tenía que contarle todas las cosas de Hogwarts, sus nuevos amigos, hasta intentaría enseñarle algo de magia. Aunque por dentro sabia o creía saber que su hermana la seguirá viendo como "una cosa anormal".

Mientras tanto Severus pensaba si volver a casa por vacaciones o quedarse en Hogwarts, aunque descartaba la primera opción. No tenia ganas de volver para sufrir, ya que su padre, Tobías Snape , un asqueroso muggle borracho que dedicaba su amargada vida a maltratar a su madre , Eileen Snape, y a él mismo.

Cuando llegaron al lago se sentaron a contemplar el paisaje. Después de unos minutos saltó Demi:

Decid algo, que parece que estamos en un funeral… ( -_-! )

Yo no es que tenga mucho que contar la verdad. – Respondió Severus.

¿ Os vais a quedar en vacaciones? – Siguió Lily

Lily se dio cuenta de que metió la pata pues Severus y Demi pusieron una cara…

Pues mi padre todavía no me ha dicho nada, no se donde iré… ( =/ )

Yo lo mas seguro que me quede en Hogwarts. ( =( )

Ahhh… , yo lo más seguro que vaya a casa a pasar las Navidades.

Cambiaron de tema, y estuvieron bastante tiempo hablando y bromeando sobre lo sucedido en estos días, hasta que notaron que hacía frío y volvieron al castillo. De camino hacia el castillo vieron una sombra entre unos arbustos. Demi, Lily y Severus les entró curiosidad y fueron a investigar que era eso, o mas bien quien o quienes eran. Iban en silencio de puntillas, casi llegando a el arbusto a Demi le pareció ver una melena morena y otra castaña cobriza. Demi se hizo una idea de quien había detrás del arbusto. Les hizo señas para que se detuvieran, hizo como un león preparándose para saltar hacia su presa, y saltó diciendo: BUUHHHH !

La misteriosa sombra no eran otros que Sirius Black y Lucy Doyle, una chica de primero de Hufflepuff. Cuando vieron a Demi saltar sin previo aviso pegaron tal grito que seria capaz de despertar hasta la bella durmiente.

¡¿ QUE COÑO HACES PROOTS ?

¡¿QUE COÑO HACES TÚ DETRÁS DE UN ARBUSTO?

¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! ( ¬¬ ) – Demi se fijo que tenia varios moratones en el cuello que mas tarde se convertirían en chupetones, y cuando se fijó en ese detalle se le subió la sangre a la cabeza.

¡CALLAOS YA! – Gritó Lily, al momento Sirius y Demi se callaron ( O.O, =S )

Black, ¿Qué hacías con Doyle detrás de los arbustos? ( -.-" )

Solo me estaba ayudando a no deshidratarme ( ^_^ )

A Demi le entraban ganas de hacer diana en la entrepierna de Sirius solo con la cara que puso.

¿ Y vosotros que hacíais husmeando por aquí? – Saltó Doyle.

A diferencia de ti, hacer algo con sentido ( n_n ) – Respondió Demi.

¿Qué? (O_o )

Y después dicen que las rubias somos tontas, pues las castañas tampoco se quedan atrás… ( ¬¬ )

¿ QUE ME ACABAS DE DECIR?

Lo que acabas de oir ( ;) )

Antes de que acabara a peor, Sirius se llevó a Doyle, mientras que Lily y Severus se llevaron a rastras a Demi. Por el camino decía cosas incoherentes, tonterías y varias cosas que abrían hecho llorar o enfadar más a Lucy Doyle.

Al final Demi consiguió calmarse, pero juró vengarse de esa guarra por haberla insultado… (aunque en el fondo no era por eso n_n )

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si =)=)**

**Me hizo mucha gracia imaginarme la pelea, pensé en hacer que se tiraran de los pelos pero no soy tan cruel, por lo menos en este capitulo. Muajuajua….**

**Dejad Reviews que me alegran el día ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡ Hola ! . Aprovechando el puente, aparte para estudiar , he cogido un ratito para escribir el capitulo 8. Espero que os guste =D**

La nieve cae, el frio llega, y como no la Navidad también. Los exámenes ya terminaron y empiezan las vacaciones. Casi todos se van con sus familias a pasar las fiestas, algunos prefieren quedarse u otros como Demi, no tienen más remedio.

Demi estaba en el gran comedor, leyendo un libro que algunos años atrás su padre le regalo por Navidad. Ahora que pensaba, hacia tiempo que no pasaban tiempo juntos… . Percival Proots , un buen mago, empresario , y padre , o eso es lo que pensaban sobre él en la comunidad mágica. ¿Cuándo fue la última Navidad juntos?

_****Flash Back****_

_En la mansión de los Proots _(NA: oh si tienen mansión y todo…)_ se encontraba Percival Proots y su pequeña hija de 8 años , a la cual quería mucho._

_Demetria, ¿has mirado bien en el árbol? _( n_n )

_Si , papa , y no hay mas regalos… _( D= )

_¿Seguro? , mira bien… _( n_n )

_Demetria se acerca a el árbol , y sorprendentemente encuentra una pequeña cajita, envolvida en papel de color plata y un lazo rojo._

_¡Papi , papi , mira , había otro mas! _( =D )

_Has visto… había otro mas… _( n_n )

_Demetria se apresuró a abrir el regalo, tardó bastante en abrirlo , ya que los nervios y las prisas por abrirlo se lo impidieron. Al terminar de abrirlo, Demetria sacó una pequeña cajita plateada con unas iniciales grabadas con oro en el centro._

_¡ Oh, qué bonito ! , ¿pero qué es? _

_Es una caja de música, con tu nana preferida._

_¡ Oh , Muchisimas Gracias Papi ! _ ( *.* / =D )

_De nada, preciosa _( n_n )

_****Fin Flash Back****_

Si, hacía mucho que Demi no pasaba las Navidades con su padre, en familia, como a ella le gustaba. Lo único diferente este año es que iba a pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts y no en su casa. Prefiere estar en Hogwarts con los profesores y algunos alumnos que estar sola en casa.

Que Navidades más buenas voy a pasar… ( -.-" ) – Demi suspiró –

solo se quedán algunos de 6º , 5º , 3º , alguno que otro de 7º y yo…

Hola Demi - Le saluda Severus - ¿Qué haces hablando sola

Yo no estoy hablando sola… ( *,..,* ) ( NA: Cara Vampírica )

¡ Vale , vale… ! - dijo intentando librarse de la furia de Demi.

Oye Severus , ¿cómo es que no te has ido a tu casa?

Se que soy feo, pero creo que no es para tanto… - Dijo en tono de broma.

No es por eso , aunque eso lo sabía yo de antes… ( xD )

Jaja… que graciosa… ( ¬¬ ) , pues me apetece pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. ( =/ )

Ah vale… - Contestó Demi ya que veía que Severus no quería hablar del tema.

Oye Demi… ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? ( =) )

Demi y Severus se dirigían al lago, ya que a Demi el paisaje helado le encantaba, pero se olvidó el libro en el comedor, a si que volvieron a por él. Por el camino, escucharon a alguien gimotear. Los ruidos provenían de un aula vacía. Demi y Severus no sabían si entrar para ver que sucedía o seguir su camino. Al final con la intriga de ambos entraron.

No puede ser… – Susurraron al mismo tiempo.

**¿Ha estado bien? Espero que os haya gustado…**

**Gracias a Ceres Potter por resolver mis dudas con el Word 2007 =)**

**Tengo muchas ideas de quien o quienes pueden estar ahí y que estar haciendo pero no se cual, me gustaría que me dijerais sugerencias acerca de quien os gustaría que estuviera ahí. Puede ser un personaje inventado pero si es inventado teneis que darme detalles. **

**Dejad Reviews que hace mucho que no recibo ninguno… T_T **


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Sé que hace mucho mucho tiempo que no escribo, continué el siguiente capítulo y me costaba un montón y se me rompió el ordenador y perdí todo lo que había en el… Intentaré seguir con la historia y hacer los capítulos más largos porque son demasiado cortos y mi intención es narrar los siete cursos. Intentaré no escribir con tantos emoticonos, quedaba gracioso pero durante este tiempo he leído muchos fics y como que no queda muy "profesional".**

No puede ser… - Susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Al entrar se encontraron con cuatro chicos, tres de ellos, quienes estaban de espaldas a la puerta, parecían ser de cursos superiores Demi y Severus. El cuarto parecía ser de su misma edad o por lo menos un año como mucho, era de estatura normal para la edad que aparentaba, delgado y con cabello moreno este último se veía asustado y gimoteaba pidiendo que le dejaran en paz. Demi y Severus se miraron sin saber que hacer pero entonces Demi sacó su lado Gryffindor, como los chicos mayores no habían advertido de ellos, Demi avanzó unos pasos y carraspeó su garganta (al estilo Umbridge) para hacerse notar.

Los chicos inmediatamente se dieron la vuelta, cambiando la dirección de sus varitas del chico menor a ellos. Ahora se podían ver las caras de los muchachos, el que más destacaba de los tres era alto y delgado, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos grises, que resaltaban en su tez pálida. Los otros dos eran también altos aunque eran un poco mas corpulentos que el primero, ambos morenos con ojos oscuros y tez pálida, parecía que hicieran de guardaespaldas contra el primero muchacho. El rubio se aclaró la garganta y dijo educadamente aunque con una fría voz:

Hola, muy buenas. No les oímos llegar, ¿qué hacen aquí si no es molestia saber?

Oímos gemidos y nos acercamos a ver que pasaba… - Contestó Demi.

Lucius si quieres nos podemos deshacer de ellos, son unos mocosos no darán mucha guerra. – habló el chico de su izquierda.

Tranquilo Crabbe, ellos no tienen la intención de hacer nada malo, van a salir y van a hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ¿verdad?

Demi buscó la mirada de Severus quién estaba unos pasos atrás de ella, como preguntándole que hacer, el le contestól con un vámonos moviendo sus labios sin pronunciar palabra. Demi volvió a mirar hacia adelante y miró al chico atemorizado, quién antes parecía tener una pizca de esperanza en los ojos

De acuerdo, pero él viene con nosotros… -

Antes de terminar la frase, sabiendo que estaba siendo apuntada por tres varitas, corrió hasta el chico y le arrastró hasta la salida, arrastrando también a Severus. Nunca sabes de lo que eres capaz hasta que te ves en la necesidad de hacerlo para sobrevivir, es lo que pensó Demi, corrieron como nunca imaginaron que lo harían en sus vidas, intentando no recibir los hechizos que les lanzaban. Justo a tiempo encontrar un armario de escobas al girar una esquina para esconderse por lo que sus perseguidores solo estaban concentrados en cogerles no vieron el armario.

Creo que se han ido… ¿salimos? – preguntó Demi.

Sí, tenemos que evitar ver a esos tipos porque si nos cogen… bueno ya te imaginas…

Salieron del armario de escobas mirando a ambos lados, como cuando uno va a cruzar en una calle con mucho tráfico y sabes que puedes cruzar y quedarte en el sitio. Al no escuchar ni ver a nadie, decidierón ir a un lugar con más gente, así si se los volvían a encontrar no les atacarían.

¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Demi sonriéndole amablemente al chico quién ya estaba menos asustado aunque su cara seguía algo húmeda por las lágrimas.

Me llamo… Ethan, Ethan Smith… - contestó el chico tímidamente.

Yo me llamo Demetria Proots y el es Severus Snape, ambos estamos en primero, aunque yo soy de Gryffindor y él es de Slytherin.

Yo estoy, en primero, también… y… soy de… Hufflepuff.

Ah… que bién, las pocas personas que he conocido de Hufflepuff son muy amables.

Siguieron caminando con cuidado por si se topaban otra vez con los tres chicos y Demi tenía la necesidad de preguntarle algo a Ethan.

Perdona, Ethan… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre no? – El chico afirmó con lo que Demi siguió. - ¿Porqué te atacaron esos chicos? Si no quieres decirlo tampoco pasa nada… - Dijo rápidamente.

Veréis, es que… - Empezó a mirar al suelo mientras hablaba – iba a la sala común de Hufflepuff cuando me encontré con ellos. – Paró de hablar, respiró profundamente y siguió – me preguntaron que quien era y que hacía allí, les dije mi nombre y que iba para la sala común de mi casa y entonces uno de ellos dijeron de ellos me dijo una palabra que no se lo que significa, aunque lo dijo como un insulto…

Sangresucia… - Susurró Severus.

¡Sí, eso! , entonces me arrastraron hasta esa aula vacía y empezaron a amenazarme e insultarme, me han dicho cosas horribles como que mis padres son muggles y que por ello no merezco estar en Hogwarts… por cierto … ¿Qué es muggle?.

Veras, Ethan… se le llama así a la gente no mágica y se le llama despectivamente sangresucia a la gente nacida de muggles… - Le explicó Demetria apenada.

¿Enserio? ¿Pero por qué me hicieron eso si no les hice nada? Bueno según ellos hice mal en nacer… - Dijo apenado.

No digas eso ni de broma… Los que no deberían haber nacido son ellos por el mero hecho de haberte hecho eso. – Dijo muy enfadada Demi.

Supongo que tienes razón… - Dijo Ethan entre asustado por el cambio de Demi y desanimado – Bueno, mejor me voy ya a mi sala común. Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado de verdad, no se como puedo agradecéroslo.

No tienes nada que agradecer Ethan. – Dijo Demi amablemente.

Ethan se despidió de ellos y se fue en dirección a la sala común de Hufflepuff teniendo cuidadado por si volvía a encontrarse con el trío de antes. Cuando le perdieron de vista Severus paró a Demi y le dijo con una voz cómo cuando una madre acaba de descubrir de que su hijo ha roto un jarrón y precisamente uno de sus favoritos.

¿Sabes que has hecho? ¿Sabes quienes eran esos tres? – Demi negó por lo que Severus continuó – Eran Lucius Malfoy , Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabbe, son de Slytherin y te aseguro que hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellos…

¿Les conoces? – Preguntó Demi

Sí, aunque no mucho, pero si hubieras visto lo que yo me entenderías, es gente a la que no hay que causarle problemas o pueden causártelos a ti.

A mí no me dan miedo si es lo que pretenden… - Dijo Demi segura de si misma.

Hazme caso Demi, es mejor estar lo más alejados de esos tipos… ¿Vamos al lago?

No, ya no tengo ganas… iré a leer un rato a la sala común… adiós Severus. - Dijo Demi apenada.

Adiós Demi…

Demi se dirigió hasta la sala común, subió hasta su habitación y buscó entre sus cosas algo con que matar el tiempo y vió un libro muggle que le había dejado Lily para leer en vacaciones. Demi echaba de menos a Lily, se llevaba bien con Severus pero sabía que si Lily hubiera estado con ellos hoy en ese momento la habría apoyado en cuanto ayudar a Ethan Smith.

Cogió el libro e intento no pensar más en Lily pues se pondría más triste sin estar con ella, se sentó en un sillón comódamente al lado de la chimenea y empezó a leer. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco le empezaron a pesar sus párpados y en menos que se dice quiditch ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Espero que os haya gustado, este es un poco más largo que los otros pero a partir de este intentare hacerlos más largos aún, aunque no demasiado si no la lectura se hace demasiado pesada…**

**Me haría ilusión si recibiera reviews… ¿me dejáis alguno? Para ver si he mejorado un poquito o si os gusta la historia… :)**

**PD: Perdón por no actualizar… tanto tiempo no tiene perdón… :$**


End file.
